The Chosen One
Portuguese |dubbing_studio = Igloo Music |director1 = Timothy Cubbison |director2 = Harry Buerkle |director3 = Tucker S. Elliott |director4 = Gloria Isei |translation = Jason Grote Victoria Stewart |producer = Gustavo Borner Austin Snyder Timothy Cubbison |recorded = 2019-present |country = United States |orig_country = Brazil |episodes = 12 |year = 2019-present }}The Chosen One is a Brazilian thriller drama web television series based on the Mexican series Niño Santo. Produced by Netflix in association with Mixer Films, the series was written by Raphael Draccon and Carolina Munhóz. The first season, consisting of six episodes, premiered worldwide on June 28, 2019. Cast Additional Voices *Earl Baylon - Bartender (ep. 7), Patient (ep. 8), Villager (ep. 10) *Noelle Bellinghausen - Villager (eps. 9, 11) *Diego Garcia - Preacher (ep. 1), Nestor (ep. 2), Tribe Leader (ep. 3), Man (ep. 4), Sick Man (ep. 7), Villager (eps. 8-10), Chief (ep. 11), Village Man (ep. 12) *Eddie Garvar - Enzo's Dad (ep. 3), Tourist (ep. 7), Villager (eps. 8-10) *Claudia de Vasco - Villager (ep. 9-10), Eva's Aunt (ep. 11) *Roman Dean George - Jonas (ep. 7), Devoted Boy (ep. 9), Villager (eps. 10-11), Young Santiago (ep. 12) *Anna Graves - Lucia's Mother (ep. 1), Chosen One Believer (ep. 2), Psychiatrist (ep. 3) *Zory Kalchev - Young Lucia (ep. 1), Paloma (ep. 2), Village Child (ep. 4), Villager (ep. 6), Previous Co-Life (ep. 7), Villager (eps. 10,11) *William Frederick Knight - Villager (ep. 1), Old Man (ep. 4) *Gabriella Martinez - Tourist (ep. 7), Ana (ep. 8), Villager (eps. 9-10), Serpent (ep. 12) *Dashiell McGaha-Schletter - Boy (eps. 1, 6), Village Child (ep. 4), Little Boy (ep. 9), Villager (eps. 10-11), Young Chosen One (ep.12) *Holger Moncada - Doctor (ep. 1), Villager (ep. 3), Customs Officer (ep. 5), Doctor (ep. 8), Eva's Father (ep. 11) *Yumarie Morales - Villager (ep. 10), Female Jounalist (ep. 11) *Gabriel Oliva - Caruso (ep. 1), Lucia's Father (ep. 1), Villager (ep. 3), Paloma's Father (ep. 4) *Eliana Saenz - Patient's Wife (ep. 1), Damiao's Mom (eps. 2, 6), Villager (ep. 3), Paloma's Mother (ep. 4), Silvino's Wife (ep. 5) *Gustavo Velasquez - Villager (eps. 8, 10-11) *Chloe Ray Warmoth - New Life *Linda Weinrib - Villager (ep. 1), Chosen One Believer (ep. 2), Villager (ep. 3), Eva's Mother (ep. 11) Credits The_Chosen_One_Ep1_Credits.jpg|The Chosen One Episode 1 Credits The_Chosen_One_Ep2_Credits.jpg|The Chosen One Episode 2 Credits The_Chosen_One_Ep3_Credits.jpg|The Chosen One Episode 3 Credits The_Chosen_One_Ep4_Credits.jpg|The Chosen One Episode 4 Credits The_Chosen_One_Ep5_Credits.jpg|The Chosen One Episode 5 Credits The_Chosen_One_Ep6_Credits.jpg|The Chosen One Episode 6 Credits The_Chosen_One_Staff_Credit_1.jpg|The Chosen One Staff Credits 1 The_Chosen_One_Staff_Credit_2.jpg|The Chosen One Staff Credits 2 The_Chosen_One_Season_2_Episode_1_Credits.jpg|The Chosen One Season 2 Episode 1 Credits The_Chosen_One_Season_2_Episode_2_Credits.jpg|The Chosen One Season 2 Episode 2 Credits The_Chosen_One_Season_2_Episode_3_Credits.jpg|The Chosen One Season 2 Episode 3 Credits The_Chosen_One_Season_2_Episode_4_Credits.jpg|The Chosen One Season 2 Episode 4 Credits The_Chosen_One_Season_2_Episode_5_Credits.jpg|The Chosen One Season 2 Episode 5 Credits The_Chosen_One_Season_2_Episode_6_Credits.jpg|The Chosen One Season 2 Episode 6 Credits Transmission via Streaming External Links *''The Chosen One'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:TV Series Category:Brazilian TV Series Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:TV Series from the 2010's Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Drama Category:Igloo Music